


Desert Rose

by geckointhegarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Langst, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: "Hey Shiro, how do you tell someone you love them, tell your girlfriend you don't love her, and not internally combust?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know in the comments what you think, and any suggestions for the story! Enjoy!

He tapped his feet. He played with his hair. He even did homework. Nothing could get the thought out of his mind.  _ I don’t love her.  _

 

It was a year after they came back from space. Lance went back to Garrison to finish education, unlike most of his friends, who decided they never wanted to go into space again. It was on a Sunday night, at 9:30 pm, that he realized this. It also happened that at this time he had a girlfriend. 

 

See, Lance had always been a player. Never had a serious relationship in his life, always flirting with anything that had two legs. But when he met Beatrice, who actually flirted back, everything was turned upside down. Now he was the one blushing and super confused. They had met at the Garrison, both taking the course for fighter pilots. He tried flirting with her, she flirted back, they became friends, then a little bit more. Their story was simple. 

 

But now, after being with her for six months, he realized that he didn’t love her, like he said he did on that Sunday night at 9:30pm. He had lied to her face, and was actually in love with someone else. That someone he happened to live with, and he happened to be sleeping next to at night. 

 

That someone went into space with him, was his shoulder to cry on, and was his roommate. His name was Keith, or as Lance called him, “Samurai.” He was now asleep next to Lance on his beat up couch, still in his shack in the desert. Shiro was at Pidge and Matt’s house. Lance was on his back, staring at the ceiling. He had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn’t just break up with Bea. But he also couldn’t just tell Keith while with Bea. That would break her heart. And Lance knew how that felt. 

 

So now, on this Tuesday night at 1:00 am, Lance had to find a way to make Bea happy, and also keep himself from combusting. He’ll make sure to call Pidge next time this happens. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up the next morning on the couch. Keith woke up on the floor. 

“Hey dude,” Keith woke up and started to shake Lance awake. “Hello? Earth to Lance?” Lance pretended to be asleep. Keith sighed, knowing that he was faking. “Looks like I’m going to just, take this jacket here, and use it as a rag on my bike,” Keith walked over to the edge of the couch, and picked up Lance’s jacket, tiptoeing to the door. 

 

Lance bolted upright. “No don’t touch it!” He ran and grabbed the jacket from Keith’s hand, hugging it. Keith let out a small laugh. 

 

“Get to the Garrison. You’re gonna be late,” Keith said, as he grabbed his clothes from the top of an old dresser, and went into the bathroom to change. 

 

“How am I going to shower if you’re in there?” Lance made his way to the bathroom door and pounded his fist on it. 

 

“Use the hose!” said the voice inside, laughing. Lance pouted, and got his clothes from one of the drawers of the same dresser. He would have to wait until Keith got out, and hitch a ride on his bike if he wanted to make it to the Garrison in time. 

 

So that’s what he did. He showered and changed in 15 minutes, and asked Keith to take him to Garrison. Keith obliged, mainly since he was heading that way anyway to take care of Red and Blue. 

 

Lance got to the bike first and sat at the driver’s seat. When Keith came out (no not of the closet he hasn’t told anyone yet), Lance told him, “Get in loser, we’re going shopping.” just before Keith pushed him off. Lance then got into the backseat, and watched the great sprawls of desert go by on the way to the Garrison. 

 

They had successfully defeated Haggar more than a year ago. Allura and Coran stayed in space, Allura helping Coran and a group of others run the empire, and rebuild it from the thousands of years of torment from the Galra. Those who supported Zarkon were placed in prison. The innocent were free. When the Paladins came back, almost no one believed them, except Iverson. He vouched for them, and they were allowed to keep their lions. Since then, they have been waiting for a call from Coran or Allura, to see when the universe needed them again. The lions were also a wonder in science, and scientists came by now and then to look at them (the red lion bit one, and ended daily visits). 

 

Keith and Lance lived together in Keith’s shack. Lance was there because it was close to the Garrison (and he wanted to annoy Keith on a daily basis), and Keith was there because he had nowhere else to go. Shiro had moved out when they got back, and moved into a house on the beach with Matt. Both had enough with space. Pidge was also still attending Garrison, and still lived with her parents. Keith had offered to have her stay with him and Lance, but she didn’t want to deal with living with the two of them and one bathroom (seriously, how much hair care supplies do you guys need?) Hunk lived with his dad, and was helping him start a food truck. 

 

Yes, life was happy for the Paladins of Voltron. 

 

“Lance, we’re here,” Keith nudged Lance and brought him out of his daydream. 

“What? Oh,” Lance got off the bike. “Bye.”

 

“Bye, Lancey Lance,” said Keith as he drove away. He always made sure to embarrass Lance whenever he dropped him off, just as Shiro had done with him. 

 

Lance turned around, and was hit with a hug from Bea. “Hey Lance,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

 

“Hey Bea,” he said kissing her hand. She giggled, and they went into Garrison together. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“...then I told her to back off, and when Tracy didn’t I punched her! Look, I bruised my knuckles,” said Bea, showing Lance the bruise. Lance wasn’t listening, he was biting his lip and tapping his toes. He was trying to think of a way to break it to her, that he didn’t love her, but this was really hard, especially since he also had to find a way to tell Keith he loved him too. 

 

“Lance?” asked Bea. Lance turned his head to face her. God, she was beautiful. She had strawberry blonde hair, and striking blue eyes, similar to his own. She was also really smart, and was overall an amazing person. He couldn’t believe he didn’t love her. 

 

“Lance?” Bea asked again. “Are you okay?” He looked down at his feet, holding in tears. “Lance,” she said again softly. She took his hand. “Do you want to talk after school?” Lance simply nodded, then grabbed his bag and ran to class, as the bell rang. He hated himself for doing that, and doing everything else he did after. 

 

He blew her off after class, and instead of meeting her by the flag as they always do after school, headed straight back home, Keith picking him up. Keith noticed he was acting down, but didn’t bring it up on the ride back. Lance wouldn’t like it for someone to bring up his insecurities in public. 

 

When they got back home, Keith took off his jacket and hung it up by the door. Lance headed to the couch and buried his head in his hands. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Keith asked, making his way to Lance. Lance looked up at him, tears coming down his face. “Hey..,” said Keith softly sitting down next to him. “What’s wrong?”

Lance just shook his head. After a moment Keith asked, “Is it something to do with Bea?” He was hoping so. Now, this wasn’t because he hated Bea, or that he wanted to see Lance in pain. No, he loved Bea, and he loved Lance. That was the problem. He loved Lance. He’s loved him since their battle with Zarkon, and everyone was scattered across the universe. He had been so afraid that he was going to lose him, that he came to terms that he loved Lance. So, ever since then, he had been dropping hints. He wasn’t that good at that. It also didn’t help that he was really shy. 

 

Lance gave a slight nod, trying to keep it together. He didn’t want to tell Keith yet, not without telling Bea first. He knew he couldn’t talk to Keith about this. He sniffed and looked up at Keith. “I’m okay. But...do you still have Shiro’s number?” 

 

Keith nodded. “Yeah. I’ll give it to you.” 

 

And so Lance was now outside, leaning on Keith’s bike, dialing Shiro’s number. He put the phone to his ear, and prepared to be directed to voicemail. Shiro didn’t answer calls much. He also only gave his number to Keith and Matt, to avoid being dragged into space by something again. He didn’t even give it to the other paladins, saying that if they wanted to contact him, to just send him a letter. 

 

Soon, however, a gruff voice answered. “What do you want, Keith? If it’s to talk about him again I swear to god-” 

 

Lance interrupted him, “No, Shiro. It’s me, Lance. I’m using Keith’s phone.” 

 

Shiro gave a soft  _ oh,  _ then continued in a normal voice. “Hey Lance. What’s up?” 

 

Lance took a deep breath and then began, “Hey Shiro,  how do you tell someone you love them, tell your girlfriend you don't love her, and not internally combust?"

 

“I don’t know. How?” Shiro joked. Lance frowned. 

 

“I’m serious! I came to you for advice because you know, you’re the dad friend.”

“Indeed I am. But I have no idea what you should do,” Shiro replied. He thought for a second. “Who is the other person?”

 

Lance didn’t know what to say. Should he tell Shiro or not? After a moment, he decided to tell him. He whispered the quietest he could, “Keith.” 

On the other end, Lance could hear a sound like someone falling out of a chair, and a faint  _ What happened?  _ From someone who was probably Matt. Lance was smiling slightly, and also freaking out.  _ I shouldn’t have told him. He’s gonna tell Keith and it’s gonna be the end.  _

 

Someone picked up the phone. “Hello?” This was Matt. 

 

“Hey Matt,” Lance replied, greatly regretting his decision to tell Shiro. 

 

“What happened?” Matt asked, but before Lance could respond, the phone was taken away from Matt, accompanied with a faint  _ Hey!  _ And Shiro was back on the line. 

 

“Hey Lance. Sorry about that. Anyway, so Keith, huh?” Shiro had the phone back, and was now ready to tease Lance. 

 

Lance was now blushing furiously, and turned away from the direction of the house. “Shut up..,” he muttered.

 

“Fine. But I won’t give you advice,” Shiro said smugly. 

 

“Ugh. Give me your award winning advice, then,” Lance replied, done with the antics. 

 

“Well, do you know for sure that you’re in love with Keith?”

 

Lance thought about that one for a minute. He went over all of the memories they shared, the fun times they had, and even the bad ones. They had always been there for each other. Lance had even gotten them red and blue hoodies that read  _ Space Ranger Partners for Life!  _ He mulled over every memory, every thought about him, and was able to confirm it. He was falling for Keith. 

 

“Yes,” Lance replied, certain.

 

“Do you love Bea?”

 

Lance also thought about that one. He certainly didn’t hate her. They were a perfect pair, a perfect couple. The other paladins even joked that they would probably get married one day. They were a perfect match. But it didn’t feel perfect to Lance. He liked her, that’s for sure, but didn’t think of himself having a future with her. But he did think of a future with Keith. 

 

“No,” Lance answered. 

“There you have it, then. You made up your mind,” said Shiro. 

 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I guess I have…,” he mumbled. 

 

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from Shiro’s end, along with a string of swear words. 

 

“Matt broke the light trying to fix it again. I swear to god…,” Shiro said, before sighing. “I got to go, but you’re gonna be okay, got it?” 

 

“Yeah, I got it.”

 

Shiro smiled on his end. “You can do it Lance.” 

 

Lance ended the call. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Keith looked out the window. Lance was on the phone with Shiro, near his bike.  _ He better not scratch it,  _ he thought. Keith watched him for a few moments, watching the way he used his hands to gesture things, the way he messed with his hair, the way his eyes looked… Then Lance turned away. Keith snapped out of his trance. If anyone asks, he was definitely,  _ not  _ checking out Lance. If he heard, Keith would never hear the end of it. 

 

Keith noticed, however, that Lance was blushing furiously when he whispered something to Shiro, then turned away as fast as he could. Keith assumed he was talking about Bea. Those two were a perfect match, the perfect pair. 

 

He sighed, and went to make dinner (by make dinner, he means that he’s heating up a lasagna Shiro made last time he came by. Keith still manages to burn it a little bit.) Just as he was setting the table, Lance came in. He was still a little red. 

 

“Hey. You okay?” Keith asked. 

 

Lance ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I’ll be okay,” he replied. He handed Keith back his phone, and the two sat down to eat. The third seat was empty. 

 

“Do you think she’s coming by today?” asked Lance, picking at his food. 

“She said she would be around tonight, but she didn’t say when,” Keith looked at the clock over the couch. It read 9:00pm. 

 

They ate in silence, neither one of them wanting to talk about their day, or about Lance. When they finished eating, they put their plates in the sink, and Keith left to his room. It was Lance’s turn to wash dishes. 

 

Keith’s room used to be his bedroom, but was now more of a storage area, which is why he and Lance sleep on the couch (it can come out into a bed). It was full of cardboard boxes of Shiro, Lance, and his things, and pictures Lance took from space. Those took up several cardboard boxes. He constantly took pictures when they were up in space. When Keith asked why, he simply replied, with a small smile, “So I never forget.” 

 

Keith made his way to the back of the room, which had pictures of space from what they saw on the ship. It also had some pictures of the team, but most of those were in a separate box, in a corner near a box that was labeled, “Lance. MULLET DO NOT TOUCH.” He began to shuffle to the box full of pictures of galaxies they had passed. When he found the one he had been looking for (a picture of Lance, Shiro, and him jumping into the pool with sunglasses), he went over to the sketchbook on the desk in the corner. He took a pencil from the plastic bag underneath the desk, sat down on the floor, and began to draw..

 

Lance sat on the couch, finished with his homework. He now had to find something to do that would distract him from Keith. It’s a good thing he couldn’t decide on something to do, because there was a knock on the door. 

 

Lance got up, and answered it, knowing who it was. Pidge stormed inside, talking vibrantly. “...honestly, does he really think he can contradict me? I was in space for god’s sake!” she went straight to the fridge, where she knew the lasagna was, and put it in the microwave, all while complaining about Iverson. Lance shut the door and sat back down on the couch. She did this a lot. 

 

“He even had the nerve to tell me that the element didn’t exist, even when I brought him five giant robot lions with traces of the element! Like really? Do you want to fight me on it?” Pidge sat down on the couch next to Lance, crossing her arms, before she realized how hard Lance was laughing. 

 

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “What?” Lance continued to laugh.

 

“You...look like a platypus!” Lance was able to stutter out. Pidge made a  _ what?  _ noise, then went to go get her lasagna, as the microwave had dinged when Lance was laughing. She got a fork, and sat down on the couch again. Lance had stopped laughing now, and was fidgeting with his jacket zipper, as he always did when he was bored or nervous.

 

“Where’s Keith?” Pidge asked, while taking a bite of her pasta. Lance pointed to Keith’s door, which was now closed. “Oh,” she said softly. “He’s sketching again?” Lance nodded. Keith hadn’t told anyone about his habit of sketching, but Pidge and Lance found his sketchbooks when going through his stuff one day. What? He wasn’t home and they were bored. They had to find out if he really was a MCR fan (he was). 

 

Pidge finished her pasta, then as she was was washing the dishes, she noticed Lance’s face. She was very good at reading him, especially after all their time in space. He was looking at the door, and biting the inside of his cheek. His hands were messing with the zipper still, and he was tapping his feet. Pidge dried her hands and started to put away her plate and fork. 

 

“You okay?” she asked. 

 

“What?” Lance replied. He stopped tapping his feet, and looked at Pidge. “Oh, I’m fine.” He turned away from her. Pidge didn’t believe him. She sat beside him. 

 

“No, seriously. Are you okay?” she asked him again. Lance began to debate telling her or not. He already told Shiro, and Matt probably knew too. Matt would probably tell Pidge, and he did not want that. Then they’ll tell Hunk, and everyone will know except Keith.  _ Great.  _

 

Keith decided that this time was the perfect time to come back out from his hole of darkness. “Hey Pidge,” he said. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table, and sat down with them. “What’s up?” Pidge then began to explain her problems with Iverson, and Lance zoned out, not looking to his right, and most definitely not looking to his left, where Pidge had figured it out, and would make faces every time Keith wasn’t looking. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short! But another should be coming later tonight!! Enjoy!

Pidge left around 11. She took her car back home, which was fairly close by. Lance and Keith both got ready for bed, and pulled it out from the couch. Keith turned off the lights, and climbed into bed next to Lance, who was staring at the ceiling. 

 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” Keith mumbled, also staring at the ceiling, studying the cracks and peeling paint. He had been living here for so long, he could tell you exactly how the cracks went, criss-crossing like a road across the entire ceiling. 

 

Lance took a deep breath.  _ Maybe now I should tell him.  _ Lance exhaled.  _ No, not yet.  _ “Home,” he said softly. 

 

Keith smiled. “Me too.”

 

Both began to reminisce about home. No, not the one in Cuba, not the one in the Garrison, but about the one up there, in the stars. The castle. Allura and Coran were somewhere around the universe, bringing peace and order. Keith and Lance wanted to be up there with them, but knew they had a place to be, here on Earth. And Lance’s mother would curse him into eternity if he ever left for that long again.  

 

After a long silence, Lance broke it. “Remember that time we found the spores and had a snowball fight?” Keith gave a small laugh. “Yes. And remember when Hunk tried to bake cookies? They didn’t taste that great, but they sure came in handy.” 

 

And that’s how they spent an hour. Remembering. Sadly, neither remembered much of it the following morning, when Keith was on the floor again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one :/

And that’s how the days went. They woke up, Lance went to Garrison, Keith to the lions, they came back, ate dinner, Pidge came ‘round, and then they went to bed. It was a routine. Bea also came over sometimes. 

 

It was on a Friday in November, at around six o’clock that everything changed. Bea was over, and she and Lance were watching a movie. Keith had texted Lance saying he would be working late. Lance had gotten a call from a number he didn’t know. “Give me a sec,” Lance said, heading outside. 

 

Bea looked confused, but said, “Go ahead. Take all the time you need.” Lance smiled back at her, then closed the door behind him. 

 

“Hello?” Lance answered the phone, leaning against the side of the shack. “Is this a friend or family member of Keith Kogane?” said a woman’s voice on the other end. Lance raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes? And may I ask who is speaking?” Lance replied, starting to get worried.  

 

“This is the Garrison Medical Center. Mr. Kogane has been shot.” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapters... but another should be coming tonight, and hopefully it will be much longer!

Lance dropped his phone. It hit the floor with a thud. He suddenly couldn’t breathe. He held onto his chest, and leaned against the wall for support. He felt himself drowning. He landed on the floor, and the tears slowly fell from his face. 

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” the lady on the phone asked. She seemed so calm. How could she be? Keith had been  _ shot.  _ Lance grabbed his phone with his shaking hand, and ended the call. He put his head against the wall, and looked up at the stars. 

 

They were amazing tonight, and living in the desert, he could see all of them. The galaxy unfolded itself for him. He needed to make sure Keith could see this. Forever.

 

Lance got up, and headed back inside. Bea was still on the couch. She sat up straight (that was a little hard for her to do), and noticed the tears on Lance’s face. 

 

“What happened?” she asked. 

 

Lance went and got his car keys, so Bea knew it was something serious. Lance never  _ ever  _ drove his car. Lance turned to face her, and said with a shaky breath, “Keith was shot.”

 

Bea gasped, got up, and hugged him. Lance didn’t hug back, well, couldn't. He was a robot, trying not to feel, just get to Keith as soon as he could. Bea let go.

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” she asked softly. 

 

Lance shook his head. “No. Is it okay if I just go alone?” 

 

Bea nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, go. I’ll stay here and wait for you okay? Give me updates.” 

 

Lance headed out the door, but before he left, Bea gave him a kiss. 

 

“I love you.”

Lance gave her a small smile in return, not wanting to lie to her again. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lance drove to the hospital, in his dad’s old beat-up minivan. It took around an hour to get there. He ignored everything around him; his constantly ringing phone, the Spanish music on the radio. 

 

As soon as he got to the pristine white building, he parked his car and sprinted inside. The building was empty. No one was in the waiting room. The gray couches and chairs were lined up neatly against the left and white walls, which were plastered with health tips. Lance ignored the smiling kids and went straight to the back of the room, where a young lady close to his age with her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun was sitting. She was on her computer, typing something. 

 

“Excuse me?” Lance asked, in the calmest voice he could muster. 

 

The lady looked up, and sent him a cheery smile. “How can I help you this evening?” 

 

Lance took a deep breath, “I’m here to see Keith Kogane.” 

 

“Sure thing sweetie,” she said, and began to type again on her computer. “What’s your relation to Mr. Kogane?” 

 

“He’s a… friend.”

The lady typed a little more, and clicked a few times with her mouse. “Mr. Kogane is in room 3A. He has just undergone surgery and is unconscious, but you may go in.” 

 

Lance gave her a quick  _ thank you _ and sprinted towards the elevator behind her. “Oh, and, Lance?” asked the woman as Lance hit the  _ up  _ button on the elevator. 

 

“He’s gonna be alright.” She gave him another cheery smile. 

 

Lance simply nodded, and went into the elevator, not even giving a second thought to how she knew his name. 

 

He got to the third floor, then headed down the hall, looking at the door letters. Doctors and nurses were too busy talking and moving to direct him. Lance was able to find 3A in time however, on his right side. It was a simple white wooden door, that glinted in the harsh hospital lights. Lance took a few breathes before opening the door. 

 

Keith was hooked up to several machines. His right arm was heavily bandaged, which is where he was shot. He was breathing, and the heart monitor was beeping. 

 

Lance walked in nervously, biting his lip. He sat down in the blue chair on the right side of the bed. Keith wasn’t awake, just as the receptionist had told him. Lance moved his hand slightly to hold Keith’s, then took it back.  _ Not now.  _

 

“Hey Samurai,” he whispered. Keith, of course, didn’t respond. “How’s it going? The doctors say you’re going to be alright. And I know it. In what reality does my partner succumb to a single bullet wound in his arm?” Lance gave a small croaky laugh. “Not this one, that’s for sure.” 

 

There was a heavy silence, where only the beeps of the heart monitor were heard. The tears were coming back.

 

“You know,” Lance began after a few moments, “You were really the best roommate. I know I always complained about your hair care stuff, and your horrible fashion taste, but you really were the best person I could’ve been living with.” Lance paused for a minute to wipe his tears with his sleeve. 

 

“But, I gotta admit, what were you doing out so late? You’re an idiot, you know that? A really stupid one. A really stupid one I-” Lance stopped himself. 

 

“That I love,” he finished in a quiet voice. “Bet you didn’t see that coming, did you Samurai? That I loved you?” Lance gave a small laugh. 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t see it coming either.” The silence fell again, but this time, Lance chose not to break it. What he did do instead was gently take Keith’s hand in his. It was warm, and rough from all of his work. Lance used his thumb to gently stroke the back of his hand. 

 

“I really didn’t see it coming,” Lance said, pursing his lips, then looking back up at Keith’s still face. His hair framed it, splaying outward, like an ink spill. Lance stared at him for a while, wishing he could kiss him. God, he had wanted to kiss him for so long. 

 

“But now’s not the time,” he thought aloud, as he got up. He held onto his hand for a few more moments, before he finally sighed and let go. He headed to the door, and took one last look at him. His desert rose. 

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Bun and Matt, I warned you ;)

Lance headed back down to the first floor silently. He tried not to think of the worst, but of the best.  _ Keith’s gonna be okay.  _

 

The blonde lady was no longer at the desk, but a stern looking man with thinning hair. Lance walked past the desk and back to his car. He then began the drive back home, again ignoring his phone, which was constantly ringing. He parked his car in front of the house, but there was a white Mercedes there now too. Weird. 

 

Lance got his keys out of his pocket and began to unlock the door. It was dark inside. He fumbled to find the light switch. “Bea?” he called out. He found the light switch and flicked it upward. There was no one in there. The blanket she had been in was now laying on the floor. Their popcorn bowl was left on the coffee table. Then he heard the shuffling. It was coming from Keith’s room. 

 

Lance began to make his way to the door, his keys clanking. “Bea?” he called out again, and pushed open the door. Inside was Bea… and the receptionist from the hospital. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Bea..,” Lance said, trying not to explode. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Lance..,” Bea said, getting up. Lance just backed away, shaking his head.  _ This can’t be happening to me. Not now. Not ever.  _

 

Lance sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. First Keith and now Bea? How many others will he lose tonight? “Why?” he croaked. 

 

Bea lowered herself back to the ground. The receptionist, was silent as she made her way to the door. Lance let her leave. He heard the front door close behind him with a  _ click.  _

 

Bea gulped. “I’m sorry, but we… we’ve known each other for a while an-and I didn’t think things were going well between us, so I… we…,” Bea ended her “explanation” there, just as Lance blew up. 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THINGS WEREN’T GOING WELL?” he yelled, clenching his fist as he let the tears fall. “You-you told me that you loved me, Bea. Doesn’t that mean  _ anything  _ to you?” he said in a softer voice. 

 

“Look, Lance-,” began Bea, trying her best to sound sincere. It wasn’t coming through. Lance stopped her. 

 

“Get out,” he said, moving out of the doorframe. And Bea did. She grabbed her purse from the side of the couch and left, not even trying to give Lance a better explanation. She knew that no matter what she said, she would never be able to sound sincere. 

 

As soon as the  _ click _ of the door sounded, Lance fell to the floor, a mess. His phone was still going off in his back pocket, but he didn’t care. He turned it off, and brought his knees to his chest. Tears continued to streak down his face. One by one, they hit the scratched wooden floor. He stayed like that for over an hour, reflecting the events of the night over and over in his head. It didn’t help him feel any better. 

 

The person he really just wanted to talk to about this was Keith, but he couldn’t. Keith was out of reach. And he didn’t want to deal with the others right now. They would ask too many questions. Keith would just give him words of comfort, not needing to interrogate him to help him. He would just hug him, and help lift the weight away. 

 

Lance decided to do the next best thing; look at photos. There was a whole box of them in the back, he just had to get to them. So he did. He slowly made his way across the room, the tears blurring his vision slightly. He got to the box, and began to dig around, when he noticed a small black book on ground next to the box. It was Keith’s sketchbook. Lance picked it up, and, being careful not to smear any of the lines, began to flip through. 

 

He was surprised. All of the drawings were beautifully done, and they were all drawings of the team. The lines were crisp, and it made it hard for Lance to think this was not the original picture he took. Each one had a fond memory tied to it, and slowly, Lance was able to get out a small smile. He put the book down after a while though, not wanting to go through the book completely. He placed it on the desk, and got ready for bed. 

 

It was weird for him, not having Keith pushing and shoving him to get to his things on the counter, or having to race Keith to the bathroom to shower. He missed it, and he didn’t realize how much he liked it until now, at almost 3 in the morning. He turned off the bathroom light and made his way to the pull-out couch, using the light of the stars to guide him. He lay down, and reminisced on everything at had happened, one more time. The tears fell again, but after a few minutes, he fell asleep, hugging Keith’s pillow. 

 

But he woke up in cold sweat, after his phone rang, displaying the hospital’s number. 

 

_ Keith was gone.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

And that’s when Lance realized it was his alarm to get up. Keith was okay. It wasn’t the hospital calling. Everything was going to be alright. Lance hit the snooze button. He didn’t plan on going to school today. He couldn’t face Bea. Lance tried to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned, but he just couldn’t. So he gave up, got up, and got dressed. He decided to visit Keith again. 

 

But before he left, he decided to return the other’s calls. All of them had spammed him with phone calls and texts. Even Shiro, who never talked to anyone but Keith, texted him a few times and called him. In total, he had 85 missed calls and 150 text messages.  _ Yeah, he should probably reply.  _

 

He made a new group chat including everyone, even Matt. He then began to type, sitting down on Keith’s side of the bed. 

 

**Lance:** _ Alright, I know I owe you guys an explanation. I’m just going to go straight to the point. Keith was shot last night. He is in the hospital, and the doctors say that he’s going to be okay. I went down there last night to check up on him. He was unconscious, but breathing. He should wake up today, then he’s going to be questioned to find out who did this to him. I’m going down there again today.  _

 

He stopped his message there, and sent it. He put in a few white lies, like about Keith waking up today. That was just something Lance thought to keep himself going. He sighed, stood up, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door. 

 

He started the car, and was on his way. He parked, checked in, and headed up to his room, staying civil toward the receptionist from last night. He didn’t need to deal with that now. But what she did do is inform him that Keith had just woken up. Lance simply nodded, but inside, he was overjoyed. 

 

He sprinted down the hall to Keith’s room. A nurse was just leaving. He smiled at him. 

“He’s going to be alright. We just checked his vitals, and he is doing just fine. You can go in and talk to him for a bit.” 

 

“Thank you,” Lance breathed. Everything was fixing itself. Lance walked into the room, to see Keith sitting up in his bed, looking tired. His hair was still a mess, and his body looked thin and frail. He was scowling at his hands when Lance walked in. His face lit up however, when he saw who came in. 

 

“Hey buddy,” said Lance, taking a chair and placing it near his right arm, just like last night. 

 

“Hey,” said Keith. He went back to frowning at his hands, which were held loosely in his lap.  Lance raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Everything ok? I mean, besides the whole…,” Lance pointed to the bandage on Keith’s arm. Keith hesitated for a moment, looking at Lance in the eye, then turning away quickly. 

 

“Keith?” whispered Lance. “What happened? Do you remember who did it?”

 

At that, a tear fell down Keith’s cheek. Lance froze as Keith spoke. 

 

“I do. I did. I shot myself.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

“What?” said Lance, barely audible. The tears were coming down Keith’s face faster now. 

“I hate myself Lance. And there was no other way I could…,” Keith stopped to let out a cry. Lance didn’t know what to do, or what to say. He finally reached a hand out, and gently held Keith’s. He turned his head to face him, but didn’t try and say anything. 

 

“Keith, I love you,” Lance blurted out.  _ Uh oh.  _ “You’ve become one of my best friends, and I couldn’t see a world without you, partner.” he added.  _ Whew.  _

 

Keith was still shaking, but the tears had stopped falling. “Thanks for coming by, Lance. It means a lot.” 

 

Lance smiled, a small smile, and whispered, “Anytime, samurai.” Lance stood up to leave as the doctors had began to stream in, along with a police officer. “You can do it, love,” Lance says to Keith, just before heading out. Lance doesn’t see Keith mouth  _ I love you _ at his hands, still folded in his lap, or the fact that his cheeks were almost as red as his jacket. Keith was ready, however, for the questions. 

 

Lance headed down the hall and into the elevator in a panic.  _ I love you?! Love?! What are you thinking?  _ He clenched and unclenched his fists as the elevator made its descent.  _ You know he doesn’t see you in that way, so KNOCK IT OFF.  _ The doors opened, blinding Lance with bright white light, as usual. He headed back home. 

 

He threw down his keys and jacket, then promptly collapsed on the couch, burying his head into a pillow. “I love you? Really Lance?” he said to himself, the sound muffled by the pillow. “What’d ya think that would do? Make him fall for you instantly?” Lance let out a yell. “Why is it always me?” 

 

He took his face out of the pillow, then turned onto his back. Lance stared at the cracks on the ceiling, like he’s seen Keith do at night when he can’t sleep. His eyes darted around, tracking and memorizing where each one was, sometimes tracing them with his finger if he thought Lance was asleep. Lance looked to the cracks Keith would see. They reminded him of lightning bolts, or branches of a tree. They were all growing outwards, extending as far as they could go. Each “branch” had another to depend on, a branch that would support it. No crack was without a “branch”, except one. It was a long, crooked line, in between where Lance and Keith slept. That one looked like a thin stick, or a string; one that was ready to snap or break. Lance didn’t realize he was doing this until his cell phone rang and jolted him out of the daydream. 

 

It was the hospital. Lance didn’t hesitate answering it, and was met with good news. Keith was going to be released in two days. The wound was never that severe in the first place, and was healing quickly. As for the police, they interviewed him and Keith told them what he told Lance. Keith was now going to have to go to therapy (which Lance could tell Keith was going to hate) but Lance was proud of him for telling them the truth. Lance thanked the man on the phone, then hung up. 

 

Lance was now bored. It wasn’t that late, only 2pm. That’s when he realized he had homework, and make-up work from today, since he didn’t go. He groaned, but forced himself through it. Anything he could do to keep him busy was good, since it kept his mind off of Bea and Keith. The work was simple, and he finished earlier than he anticipated. It was only 6pm, but, it was also a Pidge Day. She would be dropping by for dinner, as well as the rest of the gang, since they were visiting Keith later in the day. Lance decided to just make Kraft Mac and Cheese (it happened to be the only food he wouldn’t burn. He would have to ask Hunk how to make actual food later). 

So he just shoved all the stuff in the box into a pot and prayed that he didn’t burn the shack down. Around 7, the gang showed up. Three loud knocks told Lance that they were here, as well as yelling (probably Pidge and Matt fighting over conspiracy theories or something). He lowered the heat under the pan before answering the door. 

 

“Hey guys!” Everyone mumbled a “Hey Lance” in return as they filed in. Lance said hello to everyone individually as they entered as well, counting them off as if he was an elementary teacher. “Hey Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Shiro, and…?” There was someone new amongst the group. It was a girl, who had jet black hair pulled into a messy bun, tanned skin, and striking icy blue eyes. She waved at Lance, and gave him a small wink. Lance’s heartbeat increased. 

 

“Oh, that’s Merissa,” said Pidge from the table. “She’s a friend of mine.” 

 

Lance waved and mumbled a quick and quiet “Hey Merissa” as she said, “Hey! Lance right?” Lance nodded, and Merissa put out her hand for him to shake. He took it, but just held it there. She laughed a little, then let go. Her hand had been soft. 

 

“Flustered, huh?” said Merissa, as she moved a lock of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. She winked, and headed over to the table, where Matt was now chugging a bottle of hot sauce, trying to beat Shiro, who was chugging 2 large bottles of ketchup. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the night went… interesting, to say the least. Pidge and Shiro challenged each other to game to see who knew Matt the best, and poor Matt was caught in the middle of Shiro and Pidge’s vicious game of Cards Against Humanity: Matt Edition (this had happened before, and, sadly, they kept a deck of these cards at Lance and Keith’s house). 

 

By caught in the middle, I mean literally  _ caught in the middle.  _ Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk (who had been forced into this by Pidge) had Matt choose which card won. He was also tallying points. It didn’t help that the hot sauce wasn’t agreeing with him either. 

 

Lance was washing dishes and trying not to laugh to hard at Pidge and Shiro, who were now just throwing cards at each other, with Hunk and Matt hiding under the table. He went to wash a plate, when Merissa came by. She leaned against the counter. 

 

“They seem to be having a good time,” she said, looking out over to the card game (if you could even call it that anymore). Lance gave a small laugh and nodded. 

 

“You think this is bad? You should see them when Keith’s here. They all get involved and have a huge battle, usually with Beyblades. And we all get called into teams, and it’s just a huge battle with all of us.” Lance laughed again. “Yeah, we have a lot of fun at these things.” 

 

Merissa smiled at him. “So Keith’s they guy who’s in the hospital right?” Lance tenses for a second, and Merissa takes notice. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Lance puts the plate in the drying rack, then grabs a glass. 

 

“No, it’s okay. Yeah, Keith is the guy in the hospital. He is getting out soon, though. You can meet him next time you come by.” She nodded and looked back at the game, smiling. 

 

“You’re all the guys who went into space right? With the lions?” Lance bit his lip, but decided he could tell her. 

 

“Yeah, we are. We’ve become a family because of that.” Lance puts the glass away, and grabs another plate and the utensils. 

 

Merissa moves to his left, and grabs a towel. “You need any help?” Lance shook his head, but Merissa started drying dishes anyway. The wash and dry in silence for a few seconds, before Lance finally speaks.    
  


“So you attend Garrison too?” asked Lance. He handed her the fork he finished washing. 

 

“No, I don’t. I’m Iverson’s niece, and I came by sometimes. Pidge knows me because we yelled about dark matter and dark energy for about a half hour when I came by to see my uncle.” She smiles wider. “We became really close after that.” 

 

Lance nods. “So you’re smart?” 

 

Merissa bursts out into laughter. “Me? Smart? No way. I’m more of the comedic relief than the brains.” She takes a few utensils from Lance, and they are in silence again. 

 

A small bit of bubbles from the plate flies up and lands right above her upper lip. Merissa doesn’t notice, but Lance does. He turns off the faucet, before saying, “Hey, you got some soap right over…” and wiping it away with his thumb. They stand in silence, the sound of Pidge cheering as she won the match fading away. They are so close… so close… too close… 

 

Merissa breaks the silence, “Lance,” she whispers. 

 

“Yeah?” he says, not breaking eye contact. 

 

“You’re getting water on my shirt.” Lance jumps back, as he realizes he didn’t dry his hand. Merissa doubles over in laughter. Lance becomes a deep shade of red as he mumbles, “Sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay!” says Merissa, as she grabs the towel and dries her face and shirt. 

 

Lance dries his hands, just as Pidge yells, “C’mon you midgets, let’s go!” Shiro and Matt both gently slap the back of her head. 

 

“If anyone’s the midget it’s you,” says Matt, as they make their way to say bye to Lance. They file their way out the door and to the white minivan parked in front of the house. Everyone piles in, with Shiro in the driver’s seat. Merissa was the last one out of the house. Lance and Merissa stop at the door, and face each other. 

 

“It was nice meeting you,” says Lance, still red. He stuffs his hands into his pockets. Merissa grins. 

 

“Nice to meet you too,” she then digs into her jeans pocket and pulls out a small slip of paper, and hands it to Lance. It was a phone number. “Call me, okay?” she says as she waves goodbye and hops into the minivan. The doors close and the engine starts. Everyone waves goodbye to Lance, who waves back, from the door. 

 

As soon as they are out of sight, Lance says softly to himself, “I will.” 


	14. Chapter 14

The blinding white light streamed into Keith’s eyes. He blinked a few times then sat up, covering his eyes slightly with his hand. It was too bright in here. Then he realized.  _ Today’s the day.  _ Keith let out a wide smile, and sank back down onto the pillows. Today was the day he would be going home. 

 

It had felt likes months, no, years, since he had been out, even though it had only been 3 weeks. His arm had finally healed, and after visits with a therapist, had been feeling a little better about himself. Not that much, just a little. Enough to have room in his heart to love Lance. His smile widened.  _ Lance.  _

 

His friends had been by periodically to visit him and see how he was doing, but Lance came by almost everyday. Each time, he made sure bring something from home for Keith. A blanket, his sketchbook. Anything. Once, he just brought Keith a pair of socks. He had those in a drawer in his room. He spent at least an hour and a half there everyday, doing whatever he could for Keith. For Keith, it was the highlight of his day. They were closer now than ever before. 

 

Keith was leaving around 11 am, and the clock on his night stand told him it was 9am. The nurses and doctors should be around soon to do a final test and escort him out. Lance would be picking him up and taking him home. Keith was itching to get out of this white prison as soon as he could. But most of all, he was ready to tell Lance. He decided this as soon as the bullet pierced his skin, and he thought it was over as the blood poured down his arm.  _ I’m going to tell him. I’m going to tell Lance I love him.  _ He planned out everything he was going to say, rehearsing it over and over again in his head as the days passed by. There wasn’t really anything better for him to do, anyway. 

 

He would do it when they got back home. He was going to tell him. Just the thought of it made him feel excited, but sick to his stomach. But he was determined to do it. He would tell him today. Keith knit his fingers together, as the doctors came in to do their final check. 

 

\---

 

“Hey babe,” said Lance, answering his cell phone. He was just putting on his jacket to pick up Keith. He put the phone on the coffee table and clicked the “Speaker” button as he grabbed the keys and his wallet. 

 

“Hey Lancey Lance,” sang a bright voice on the other line. Lance smiled at it. “I’m gonna be by the Garrison today with uncle. Mind if I stop by?” 

 

“I’m going to be picking up Keith today, but if you want, you can come by. I’ll be back around one.” Lance grabbed his phone and made his way out to the car. 

 

“You sure you don’t mind?” 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry! Keith will be okay with it.”

 

Lance put his phone in the cup holder next to the driver’s seat and started the car. “Alright, see you soon Mer.” 

 

“Bye, Lance!”

And with that, Merissa hung up. Lance smiled. He and Merissa had been dating for almost 2 weeks now. In that time, they had gotten really close. Everyone who saw them on the street assumed them married. Even they acted like so, at times. It was like they were soulmates. 

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

 

“Keith!” Lance ran up to Keith, who was sitting in a wheelchair near the hospital entrance. Keith smiled and waved back. Lance gave him a gentle hug, and Keith returned it. 

 

“How ya feeling, Samurai?” Lance teased. Keith gave him a small smile. 

 

“Better,” Keith said. Lance squeezed his shoulder then walked past him to the desk. Keith turned back towards his hands, staring at them, and trying to suppress a smile.  _ He was going to do it.  _

 

Lance popped up behind him. “You’re all set! Let’s get outta here.” Lance began to push him to the car. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome home!” Lance said, as he removed the keys from the car. 

 

Keith grinned as he unbuckled himself, “It’s good to be back.” He opened the door and stepped onto the gritty California dirt. The sun was hot against his neck, and everything around him was bright. The good kind of bright, not the artificial light back in the hospital. He was home. Then he saw the car. 

 

It was a Honda, sandwiched between Lance’s minivan and Keith’s bike ( _ Lance must have moved it here while I was in the hospital).   _ Keith stuffed his ungloved hands into his jean pockets. He made his way towards the Honda, and looked at Lance curiously. “Who’s car is this? You didn’t get me a welcome back present did you?”

 

Lance quirked up his lip a little as he joined Keith. “No, it’s Merissa’s.” 

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Who’s Merissa?” 

 

Lance’s face lit up a little, and small amounts of pink were able to be seen on his cheeks. 

 

_ No.  _

Keith’s heart beat faster and faster, as he anticipated Lance’s answer.  _ No, no, no, no.  _

 

Lance began to speak, and Keith felt his world spiral down, down, down. Everything around him was collapsing, the Honda, the house, the sky, the ground. But especially him. Everything was falling apart. The mirror was about the shatter. He had been staring into it this whole time, watching the world go by, it’s bright colors and fa çade of a great, wonderful world. Then Lance shot a bullet. Not on purpose of course. Not aimed at the mirror. It had bounced off a wall, not hitting Lance like it was supposed to, but the mirror. The mirror flew apart, thousands of pieces scattering the floor, in no condition to repair. 

 

The words came out of Lance’s mouth. 

 

“Merissa? She’s my soulmate.”


End file.
